Some electronic devices can display three-dimensional models that a user can control as part of an electronic device operation. For example, gaming consoles can display avatars that represent a user, and the user can direct the avatar to perform specific actions in the game. The avatars can be constructed from the combination of assets such as a body, a head, eyes, ears, nose, and hair. To enhance the user's gaming experience, a user can personalize the avatar by selecting specific assets. The user can further personalize the avatar by changing colors of specific assets. The displayed avatar, however, is typically colored using a color palette by which a color of the palette is associated with each pixel of the avatar. Because palettes typically are limited in size (e.g., 256 colors), the palettes may not allow for progressive transparency or gradients in color. In addition, there is no easy approach for uniformly changing a range of colors to a new range of colors.